


Kapkan's crush

by Yon_jonsson



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Glaz and Twitch are friends, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yon_jonsson/pseuds/Yon_jonsson
Summary: Kapkan likes Glaz more than is strictly friendly, but Glaz is straight.. and in a relationship with Twitch, right?turns out they are both idiots





	Kapkan's crush

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever try at writing, I would very much appreciate any and all comments and constructive criticism, all the spelling errors, awkward wording and mistakes are my own, hope you like it! :)  
> Really sorry if it is too ooc
> 
> English is not my first language.

Kapkan woke up with the sun shining through the blinds into his eyes, he sat up and with a quick look around he confirmed that he was alone. The other spetsnaz had already gotten up to either get breakfast or do what they wanted with their free time, today Six gave everyone a day off since the white masks seemed to not be planning anything, and everyone needed some rest.

Fuze was probably in the workshop working on his matryoshka, he was always trying to improve his gadget, make it better than it already was. Tachanka was most likely in the canteen eating and talking with Finka, or in the gym, with Finka. Maxim had a sneaking suspicion that the burly man and Finka liked eachother but didn't want to admit their feelings. The hunter knew for a fact that Glaz was in the shooting range, since that is where he always went when the sniper wasn't sketching in his sketchbook or painting, he was such a talented artist, it was a shame that he was shy about his art and rarely ever showed Maxim his drawings.

Kapkan dragged a hand over his face and got up with a sigh.

"Guess I'll go see what Timur is up to at the range" he mumbled to himself as he got dressed.

\---------------------------

The shooting range was practically deserted, it was a strange feeling, walking into a place that was usually packed with operators which was now empty except for Ash and Castle, who were talking about what Castle should work on to improve his aim.

 _'That's strange'_ Kapkan thought to himself as he looked around trying to find Glaz. The sniper wasn't anywhere to be found.

Not wanting to look like an idiot, Kapkan went up to the two FBI operators to ask what they were doing and make small talk.

Ash was talking, Kapkan could hear her voice, but he couldn't make sense of the words as he was too distracted thinking where Glaz might be.

 _'Timur probably just got hungry and went to get breakfast with Alexsandr and Lera, I should stop worrying about him so much, he is a grown man and he can do what he wants. Just because he isn't where he usually goes doesn't mean he got kidnapped.'_ The hunter argued to himself

Ash waved her hand in front of Kapkan's face "Maxim, are you in there?" she asked with a slight worried undertone.

Kapkan jerked as he was brought back into the real world, he had been staring at the wall behind Castle's head as they had been trying to talk to him while he was distracted. Kapkan blushed "Y-yeah, sorry I'm just tired. Went to sleep late last night" he replied with a wry smile

"If you're so tired that you can't focus you should get some coffee. I don't think the shooting range is a safe place for someone half asleep, you'll end up shooting someone!" Miles insisted.

"Yeah you're right" Kapkan chuckled "I'll leave you two to it then" and with that he left to go to the cafeteria, hoping to find Glaz

\---------------------------

Kapkan's heart skipped a beat as he walked into the cafeteria and his eyes landed on Glaz sitting at one of the tables, he was laughing with that gorgeous full bodied laugh of his, he was leaning back in his chair with his hand on his belly like the person he was sitting and talking with had said something extremely funny.

Kapkan felt anger and jealousy bubbling up as his eyes landed on the person Glaz was sitting with.

Twitch.

now, he didn't hate Twitch, even saw the appeal of her french accent and tech smarts. He hated the idea of Twitch with Glaz.  _His_ Glaz. Yes okay, Kapkan maybe had a teeny bit of a crush on his best friend and the sniper maybe didn't know about it. He scolded himself for his feelings of jealousy. Kapkan had no right to be jealous of Twitch, especially since Glaz was straight and they seemed so happy together. It was difficult for Kapkan to hate Twitch though, she was funny, nice, smart and not to mention beautiful, she was perfect for Glaz, which is the reason why Kapkan wanted to dislike her.

He remembered the night he had confided in Fuze about his crush on Timur after a few too many vodka shots, Fuze had told him to just man up and tell Glaz how he felt already, that he was tired of Kapkan staring and shooting lovey-dovey gazes at the sniper all the time. Kapkan was mortified, he hadn't been that obvious, had he?

No. If Glaz ever found out about Kapkan's true feelings their friendship would be ruined. He made Shurat promise to never say a word to anyone, especially Glaz.

As he was thinking and glaring at Twitch he saw Glaz wave him over with a smile on his face, despite not wanting to bother them, Kapkan couldn't help smiling back and walking towards them.

"Maxim!" Glaz said eagerly as he saw Kapkan approaching "you have to hear this story Em was just telling me, it's hilarious!"

Kapkan cringed inwardly but chuckled "another time maybe, I don't want to bother you guys"

"What do you mean 'bother us'" he mimicked Kapkan's voice by deepening his own and adding a thicker layer of russian accent "you're my best friend Maxim, you wouldn't be bothering us, we would be glad to have you here chatting with us" Glaz smiled and looked at Twitch who nodded at Kapkan and gave a shy smile

Kapkan flushed at Glaz's words and brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly "Alright, tell me this story then" he said as he sat down and listened to Twitch tell the story about how she once used her shock drone to prank Hibana during training

Kapkan had to admit, it was a pretty funny story.

After Twitch had finished her story and they had talked some more, Tachanka came by and asked if any of them wanted to join him in the gym, Kapkan took him up on the offer and was relieved to get away from Glaz and Twitch.

\---------------------------

After a whole day pushing himself too far in the gym Kapkan was exhausted and wanted nothing more than go to his bed and rest.

His heart dropped when he opened the door to the spetsnaz dorm and saw Glaz sitting on his bed with his arms around Twitch in what seemed to be a loving embrace.

"oh uh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" Kapkan stammered as he quickly shut the door and walked towards the workshop.

Once he got to the workshop, Fuze immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Kap you look like shit! What the hell happened to you?" Fuze questioned

"I was going to bed and saw something I probably wasn't supposed to..."

"Well, are you going to share with the class?"

"I saw Glaz... with Twitch... they were hugging, but probably about to do something more..." Kapkan confessed guiltily

"... and you're jealous." It wasn't a question.

"Well of course I'm jealous, but I have no right to be. I need to accept they are together, and happy, and that Timur will never like me in the same way I like him."

Suddenly Fuze started laughing loudly. Kapkan slapped him on the thigh "I know my misery is hilarious to you but i need you to help me get over him"

"Sorry, it's just that Timur likes you." Fuze said breathlessly, he could barely speak from laughing.

"very funny. He's straight."

"No i'm being serious, he told me not to tell you but I can't watch you two keep running in circles around each other. staring at each other when the other isn't looking. it's hell"

"What? but he and Twitch are-"

"Twitch and him are just friends. I don't know where you got the idea that they are together, they are like brother and sister!" Fuze chuckled

Kapkan turned beet red

"are you saying all those times I thought he was flirting with me.. he was actually flirting, and it was not just some friendly banter my mind twisted into flirting?"

"Yes! I can't count how many times he has come to me complaining about his 'unrequited love' for you and how he thinks you hate him!"

"I don't hate him!"

"duh, obviously I know that, but he doesn't. go talk to him. tell him how you feel" Fuze urged

Kapkan nodded and thanked Fuze as he stood up to go back to the spetsnaz room.

\---------------------------

Kapkans nerves were on fire as he paced in front of the door to their shared room, what was he going to say? what would Glaz say? would he get rejected?

before he could overthink much more the door opened and Twitch almost walked right into him, she looked like she had been crying, her eyes rimmed red.

"oh, sorry, I didn't see you" she mumbled as an apology and went on her way at a hasty pace before Kapkan could stop her to ask what was wrong.

He chewed on his lower lip while debating whether to go after her or to go inside the room, he decided on the latter, figuring she didn't want to have him bother her since she obviously had something going on.

Kapkan walked into the bedroom to see Glaz sitting on his bed staring right at him

"Timur, I was hoping to have a talk with you"

"Really? by the way you left last time you walked in here I thought-"

"oh no I just wanted to give you and Twitch some privacy" he cringed at his wording

"Yeah I appreciate that" he sighed "She was asking me for advice on some personal stuff, I don't think she would appreciate it if i shared it with you though"

"No problem, I'm not expecting you to, I just wanted to tell you something"

"Well then, what do you want to tell me" Glaz inquired as he sat up a bit straighter

"I was talking with Fuze, and he told me about something" Kapkan said studying Glaz's face as he saw his eyes widen and a flash of brief panic on his face before the sniper schooled it into a more cool expression.

"What did Shurat have to tell you?" Glaz asked trying way too hard to sound nonchalant

"He told me that you are in love with me" Kapkan said bluntly.  _'here goes nothing'_ he thought

He was expecting Glaz to freak out, to punch him, to deny it.

He was not expecting Glaz to look at Kapkan with a horrified expression and start apologizing profusely and talking too fast to catch any words

"Calm down Timur, why are you apologizing?" Kapkan asked with face contorted in worry

"Because I do love you, I have for years since we started working together, but you don't like me" The last part was practically a whisper, Glaz looked hurt.

"but i do like you." 

Glaz snorted "maybe, but you don't like me as much as i like you, and i'm sorry. I told Fuze to never tell anyone, If you want a room transfer I understand."

Kapkan sighed "you idiot" he whispered before he grabbed Glaz's face and smashed their mouths together, Glaz froze in shock at first, but when he realized what was happening he slowly melted against Kapkan's lips.

When Kapkan pulled back to take a breath Glaz chased after his lips, Kapkan chuckled "I love you too, idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> feel like i kinda rushed the later half of this but eh  
> I have so much more newfound respect for people who write
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr: https://big-r6s-fan.tumblr.com and also twitter: @jonjonsson13


End file.
